


The Sten and Summer Flowers

by LadyReaver



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, a little deep, i'm too tired for this, there's a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyReaver/pseuds/LadyReaver
Summary: The Warden gets Sten involved in her silliness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out... surprisingly well.

Tessa Amell set down her work and tilted her head critiquely. She scrunched her face slightly in dissaticfaction. "Maybe I should have used different flowers."

Dog--er, Kios tilted his head in response, letting out a confused whine. The crown of flowers sat precariously on his head. Maybe Alistair would have been a better experiment subject. Maker knows Morrigan would have had a good laugh.

"What is that?"

Tessa looked up from her seated position on the ground to find the imposing form of Sten hovering next to her. He was frowning (to be honest, he always looked like that, but this time more prominently) at the mass of flora on the beast's head. The odd blend of embrium, Andraste's Blessing, crystal grace and blood lotus flowers was probably what made it look ridiculous. That, and the fact it was on a mabari hound's head.

"Have you never seen a flower chain before?" The female mage was honestly surprised.

Sten's frown turned into an outright scowl, uncomfortable at her reaction. He didn't like being looked at that way, especially by foreigners when he didn't understand a custom in their culture they were raised with all their lives, like he was some kind of fool. "No," he stated bluntly.

Sensing his discomfort, Tessa turned away, absently tucking her silver hair behind one ear. "Actually, I'm not supposed to know how to make these. A templar, one of the nicer ones, taught me when we were allowed outside. But when a mage tried to escape, we weren't permitted outside the Circle anymore. I'm lucky I still know how." Then she frowned, not sure why she was telling him this.

Suddenly, Tessa had a shock of insperation. "Sten! Could you kneel down for me?"

The Qunari hesitated, getting that familiar chill of forboding before a battle began, but finally sighed in resignation. The warrior knelt as dignified as possible, placing his hands on his thighs and bowing his head slightly.

Squealing in joy, the female Warden snatched the floral crown from Kios--who let out a dejected whimper--and placed it on the man's head. She let out a surprised gasp. He looked... beautiful. The delicate flowers contrasted wonderfully with Sten's gentle frown and stoic figure of armor, a powerful warrior in a serene landscape. It was breathtaking. She didn't realize she was staring so long til Sten looked at her quizzically.

"Warden? Are you not well?"

Tessa ducked her head to hide her blush. "I-I'm fine! We should head back to the others, they must be worried." The Warden stood and quickly walked toward camp. 

Confused, Sten gently removed the halo of flowers and gazed at them thoughtfully. Kios barked softly to gain his attention.

"Humans are strange."

The hound grunted in agreement.

Later, Lelianna teased Sten of smelling flowers, oblivious to Tessa's blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was supposed to be a silly oneshot. The romantic twist was... pleasantly unexpected. I guess my secret desire to romance the Qunari showed through. Deep voiced silent types are my weakness... *dreamy sigh* Tell me what you think! <3


End file.
